


Lessons Learned

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Stress Relief [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Play, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom Steve Rogers, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Peggy had grown rather used to having both Steve and Bucky in her bed. The idea that Bucky might not be as interested in continuing their arrangement as she and Steve, was an absolutely devastating one. That he would have the gall to continue to flirt and tease her while they were all at work, get her hot and bothered, then abandon them at the last minuet? That was perfectly infuriating.She had always said Barnes had no manners. And she would absolutely be teaching him some if he ever gave them another chance. There are a few things she’s been meaning to teach Steve too.Peggy Carter always gets what she wants.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Stress Relief [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Lessons Learned

Peggy nestled her head under Steve’s chin. His fingers trailed up and down her bare thigh. It had taken the better part of a month to set up tonight. A hundred little things had gotten in the way, an emergency mission in Greece, more meetings than she cared to think about, and now it looked like it was going to be just her and Steve. Which would be lovely, but she had been looking forward to all the things she had planned with both of her boys.  
  
It didn’t help that Barnes had spent the morning tormenting her. He’d run his foot up her leg while they were sitting at the conference table. Made eye contact with her while sucking on the spoon from his coffee. Finding excuses to whisper low questions in her ear. And she was sure the way he had ‘squeezed by her’ at the map table hadn’t been an excuse to grind up against her more than a necessity.  
  
Steve tightened his hold, softly kissing the side of her neck. “I know, I was looking forward to it too.”  
  
Peggy sighed and linked her fingers through his. Maybe Barnes teasing had been just that. Their time together had been fun, but she wouldn’t blame Bucky for not wanting to share. She wouldn’t want to share with anyone _other_ than Barnes. “You and I may just have to be content with each other.”  
  
Steve tipped her head up and kissed her. A long loving kiss that assured her the two of them would be just fine. His fingers searing hot on her jaw. Her darling would probably spoil her rotten to make up for the disappointment.  
  
Steve’s hold on her tightened as the door handle rattled. Someone pushing in without knocking. It relaxed again when Bucky’s back slipped through the gap. A quick double check of the hall, then he closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
“Sorry, got hung up at the quarter masters’. Good news is I found a replacement rifle that actually has straight sights.” Bucky dropped his jacket on the floor and finally looked around the room. His mouth dropped open when he saw them naked on the bed. In his defence, they had to be a father breath-taking sight. That didn’t mean she was entirely ready to forgive him.  
  
Peggy shifted in Steve’s lap, so she was facing Bucky. Tonight might be quite fun after all. Barnes was going to learn a lesson he wouldn’t forget in a hurry. “You’re late.”  
  
“Am I in trouble?” Bucky asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
Peggy smirked back. “And what if you are?”  
  
Bucky leaned over the edge of the bed. Setting a hand on Steve’s calf to stabilize himself, he kissed from the point of her shoulder into her neck. “Guess, I’d have to make it up to you then. How do you want me, Carter?”  
  
Peggy grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulled his mouth away from her skin. He growled at the loss. Peggy drank in the sound. Sweet baby, he had no idea what else she was going to deny him tonight. “Strip, Barnes. You’re overdressed.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky’s growl deepened, his pupils expanding until his irises were silver slivers around the black pits.  
  
Steve shifted Peggy, so she was kneeling with a leg on either side of his hips, her body still pressed against him. He ducked his head under her arm, mouth level with her breast on that side. Peggy slid her hand into his hair as he started mouthing at her sensitive skin. One of his hands found her other breast, pinching and squeezing her nipple. His other hand ran up the inside of her leg and he started to rub small circles around her clit.  
  
  
At the side of the bed, Bucky watched Steve’s hands hungrily. He took his time unbuttoning his shirt. The dusty green fabric dropped to the floor. Peggy couldn’t help licking her lips as he moved onto his fly. He smirked again as he popped each button with teasing slowness. He was making a meal of stripping down. A meal she wanted to sink her teeth into. It took him absolutely ages to get down to his skin. Or maybe it wasn’t that long. Time did strange things when Steve’s mouth was on her.  
  
Peggy stood and walked slowly around him. It was good to see he _could_ follow instructions. Even if he couldn’t follow them without looking impudent. Oh, how she wanted to do something about that smirk of his.  
  
Peggy set a hand lightly on the foot board. No time like the present. “On your knees on the bed, hands behind you, face me.”  
  
Bucky followed her directions to the letter. Kneeling in the middle of the bed, hands behind his back. Even in that pose he didn’t look particularly submissive, grinning knowingly, eyes flashing with all the trouble he knew he could cause.  
  
Peggy tipped her head to the side and tapped one perfectly manicured finger against her lips. “I think the handcuffs tonight, darling. And get his ankles too. If he can move, he’ll just misbehave.”  
  
Steve fastened the handcuffs around Bucky’s wrists with a definitive click. He leaned down to whisper in Bucky’s ear, Peggy assumed to let him in on the trick of opening the handcuffs if he needed out and making sure Barnes had a safe word. A suspicion confirmed when Bucky made eye contact with her and calmly said “Apple”. Her lips twitched, an excellent choice, short and snappy, and she nodded for Steve to continue. Steve obliged, fastening Bucky’s own belt around his ankles, tight enough to hold him in place, loose enough he could squirm free if he really needed to.  
  
Bucky’s smirk remained firmly in place, right up until Steve used the second set of handcuffs to attach him to the headboard. That was the point at which he seemed to figure out exactly what Peggy had planned for him. He’d disciplined her with discomfort. Her preferred method was denial, although she had ruled out discomfort entirely. Barnes would look splendid bent over Steve’s knee with her handprint decorating his cheeks. Oh, her mind would run away with her. Barnes had high level meetings all day tomorrow, he had to be able to sit... Didn’t he?  
  
Steve fastened the key around Peggy’s neck. She looked down at the metal, silvery against her skin. It was more beautiful than any jewellery he could ever buy her. She cupped his jaw and pulled him down for a deep kiss.  
  
Still holding his jaw, she turned Steve’s face towards Bucky. She knew exactly what she wanted to start with. “Kiss him.”  
  
Steve blinked at her. Surprised, and a little worried. “Peggy?”  
  
“I’m not an idiot, Steven.” Peggy squeezed his chin, just enough that it would be uncomfortable. He’d been open enough about the fact he and Bucky had fooled around before she had come into his life. Did he really think she didn’t see how they looked at one another? No. There was more than just young men rough housing there. “You want to kiss him. Kiss him.”  
  
She let Steve go with a little shove. He stumbled back until his knees hit the bed. “And don’t be too gentle about it. He does still have a lesson to learn.”  
  
Steve cupped Bucky’s head between both his hands. And kissed Bucky in a way she knew well. Fierce, viciously possessive, devouring his very soul. Bucky whimpered as Steve bit his lip, hands tipping his head back hard. Bucky tried to push into the kiss, but Steve had him right at the end of his tether, leaving him to strain uselessly at the handcuffs.  
  
Steve didn’t let Bucky come up for breath for long minutes. Not being gentle with him, just like Peggy had instructed. When he finally did, he gave Bucky a little shove away from his body. Peggy caught him, pulling him into her chest.  
  
Bucky looked up at her, lips bruised, and a touch drunk on Steve’s kisses. She knew that feeling well. She smoothed his hair back into its debonair swoop. Steve’s fingers had done their work, leaving sweet Bucky a dishevelled mess. “There now. Wasn’t that fun? No need to hide yourselves from little old me.”  
  
She kissed him herself. Softly at first, but she bit his lip hard enough to make him whimper again as she pulled away. She let him sag against his restraints, gasping, panting and sporting twitching, leaking erection. Peggy gave him one sharp tug. Nowhere near enough to give him release, but enough to remind him that she could.  
  
Steve pulled Peggy against him hard, running his hands down her curves. She could feel the evidence of exactly how excited he was pressed against her back and wondered vaguely if kissing Barnes had done it, or if watching her kiss him was responsible, neither could have helped. “I managed to behave myself. Kept _my_ hands to myself all day, knowing that if I waited, I would get to put my hands all over you.”  
  
“You did such a good job of it too.” Peggy purred, arching into his touch. “Unlike some people.”  
  
“Oh, this is fucking torture.” Bucky moaned straining at the cuffs. He obviously wanted to get his hands on one or both of them and get their hands on him.  
  
“Rather the point, pet.” Peggy smirked. Teasing Bucky like this was terribly fun.  
  
Steve’s hands ran back down her sides, over her hips, until his fingers were spread wide across her ass. “Remember the first time I brought Bucky home for you, beautiful?”  
  
She smiled. So that hadn’t been an accident. Her Captain gave the best gifts. She had very fond memories of that night. “When I was tied to the foot of the bed?”  
  
Steve hummed accent low in his chest. His fingers started kneading her curves. “Buck thought you bent over and on display like that was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.”  
  
The knuckle of Steve’s index finger rubbed against the fluttering ring of her ass, his ring and pinkie finger sliding into her wet slit. She sighed and rocked against him. Bucky whimpered.  
  
“He was wrong through, wasn’t he?” Steve purred. His stroking staying slow and deliberate. “Should we show him how I like you best?”  
  
Peggy considered the man on the bed. Bucky’s eyes raked hungrily down her front. “Whatever you want, Captain.”  
  
Steve picked her up and set her in the centre of the bed.  
  
Peggy settled on her back, head towards Steve and feet towards Bucky. She pulled her knees up to her chest and grabbed her ankles. Slowly and deliberately, she spread her legs apart, pulling them up at the same time, until her legs were spread in a wide V, ankles by her ears. If she let her neck relax her head would hang just off the edge of the bed. It was Steve’s favourite foreplay position. They would forgo tying her wrists and ankles together today. Steve could ask for it the next time she was properly playing submissive. Silk ties and anticipation were Steve’s favourite way to torment her.  
  
Bucky groaned and lunged towards her. Steve caught him before he could get far. Big hand in the centre of his chest pushing him back upright. “Wait for an invitation.”  
  
Steve bent over her instead. A hand on each thigh keeping her legs spread. He kissed slowly down her body. His lips tickled horribly when he reached the backs of her knees. Steve’s tongue found the sensitive clit he had been tormenting on and off for the last half hour. He swirled circles around it. Sucking it into his mouth, his fingers digging into her thighs.  
  
Steve had never been afraid to take his time when they had it. Tonight was no exception. He devoured her slowly. Taking her apart piece by piece. Quick flickering movements concentrated on her clit, interspersed with long slow figure eights that took in all of her. Every now and then, the angle of his head would change. She was sure it was him looking up a Bucky. She could picture his face perfectly. ‘See this? It is delicious and juicy, and you can have it.’ From the way Bucky swore, handcuffs rattling against the headboard, and begged Steve for 'just a taste', it was a _very_ affective look.  
  
Not that she had much brain power to devote to the thought. Not with Steve shifting his grip so he could slide a finger into her alongside his tongue and sucking more insistently at her clit.  
  
Peggy's nails dug into her ankles. Her eyes fluttered. Her muscles tensed. Electricity sparked from the centre of Steve’s palms, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. The molten ball of lust in her core pulsed. A flood of pleasure rushed from her. Peggy didn’t even try to suppress her scream.  
  
Steve pressed a lazy arch of kisses from one thigh, across her stomach, to the other thigh.  
  
Smaller aftershocks rocked her at increasing intervals. Peggy nuzzled the erection, so temptingly close to her face. She enjoyed pleasuring her boy as she came down from her orgasm. And Steve loved the feeling of her moaning around his cock.  
  
Steve chuckled, reaching down to cup the back of her head. “Gonna suck me, beautiful? Open that pretty mouth and let me fuck it?”  
  
Bucky groaned. Peggy could hear him straining against his handcuffs again. She raised her head to find him staring at them, leaning as far forward as he could. She wondered what they looked like from his point of view. Spectacular, she was sure. With her legs still spread wide and Steve’s thick member resting against her cheek. In his position, she’d probably be desperate to get her hands on them too  
  
“Fuck me, darling.” Peggy arched her neck and opened her mouth in invitation. Steve let go of her head and closed his hands around her ankles. The head of his cock found her mouth and Peggy swallowed it down eagerly. The salty taste of it made her purr as she slid it in and out at a slow rhythmic pace.  
  
She gripped his hips to stop him thrusting too hard. She couldn’t take him that deep, from this angle, without either pacing herself, or gagging horribly. She could still make him feel very good. She swirled her tongue around his head as she pulled off, taking the opportunity to breath before throwing herself back into her work with enough zeal to make Steve moan and have his hands spasm on her ankles. She did love that noise. She loved making him make it over and over again even more.  
  
Steve pulled out of her mouth, clutching the base of his dick to keep himself from coming. Peggy smirked up at him. She didn’t know why he was so determined to prove his stamina. Thanks to the serum, he could have finished in her throat and been ready to go again by the time they had Barnes prepped and ready for him.  
  
Speaking of fucking Bucky. That really was the next thing that should happen tonight. She let her legs relax, although she kept her knees apart. No reason to stop teasing Bucky while she figured out the logistics.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows to consider the scene. Steve loomed over her, all big and masculine. Heat radiating off him, his twitching erecting practically resting on her shoulder. She was tempted to leave poor Bucky as he was, eyes dark with lust and straining against his restraints, in favour of spinning around and letting Steve take her properly. But no, Barnes was here to be more than a peanut gallery. And there were so many options for how she could play with both of them.  
  
Her mind ran away from her again. How good would he look bent over with Steve behind him? And if she tucked herself under him... maybe holding her ankles again, or even just the back of her knees... Yes, that would put them all at ideal angles. “Darling?”  
  
“Yeah, Pegs?” Steve rubbed his hands down her back, close enough now that she could rest her head against his hard stomach. The heat of him behind her almost overwhelming.  
  
She reached back to drag her nails down his back and sides. “Will you fuck Barnes, while he fucks me?”  
  
“That what you want?” Steve asked, kissing the hinge of her jaw.  
  
“Yes.” She answered simply. Barnes had started drooling just from the suggestion. From two places. It was nice to know she could have that effect on a man.  
  
“If that’s what you want, I can make it happen.” Steve failed completely at looking put upon as he fetched condoms from the side table and freed Bucky from the headboard, so he was manoeuvrable.  
  
Burning hot lust shot through Peggy when he picked Bucky up and repositioned him. She wasn’t proud of how her body reacted to Steve exercising his strength, but it had done it for her from the start. There was just something about knowing that he could throw her, and now Bucky, around like a rag doll, but chose to be gentle, that made him even more attractive.  
  
“Oh, and darling?” Steve looked up at her curiously, hand already sliding between Bucky’s cheeks. “Do remember that he is in trouble. Not _too_ much lube.”  
  
Bucky's eye widened, excitement, anticipation, a touch of apprehension. Steve poured a little lube onto his fingers. Just a little. Her boy was good at listening.  
  
Bucky moaned and strained against Steve’s fingers. Arching back towards him and squirming away in turns. His eyes were glassy, his tongue hung out of his mouth, making him look completely debauched. With Steve’s hand wrapped around his arm to keep him in place and Steve’s mouth on his neck, they were better than any fantasy she had ever had.  
  
Peggy couldn’t look away. She had feared that she would never be satisfied with just one of them. That fear was alleviated by this display. Steve looked up at her with hungry eyes. They wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less than the three of them either. She reached out and pushed Steve’s hair back tenderly. “Have I told you today that I love you?”  
  
“I love you too, Pegs.” Steve’s husky voice sent a shiver down Peggy’s spine. The slow open-mouthed kisses he pressed to Bucky’s back had a similar effect. Bucky's blissed out eyes lit a fire inside her.  
  
Steve swatted Bucky’s round cheek as he bent him over. The noise of skin on skin sent a vicious jolt of excitement through Peggy’s sensitive parts. She watched intently as Steve rolled on his condom with slow deliberate movements and line himself up behind Bucky. Bucky yelped, and groaned as Steve pushed into him. All the way into him, Peggy noted. No taking the first stroke slow for their troublemaker tonight. Steve was mean when you misbehaved. He did stop once their hips were aligned. Looking back up at Peggy with dark liquid eyes.  
  
Peggy met his eyes with a challenging smirk. She reached up to cup Bucky’s jaw, a little roughly. “Does he feel good, pet?”  
  
“So-- big—” Bucky panted and squirmed.  
  
She considered his expression. A little desperation, a little discomfort, a lot of lust, no panic. Just the way she wanted him. Her eyes flicked down to his twitching dick. He must be going crazy without anything to stimulate it. She slid her hand down her own body, fingers spreading her dripping folds. Two sets of blue eyes followed the motion. “Do you want to fuck me, pet?”  
  
“Please?” Bucky whispered, rocking needily against Steve. “Please, let me fuck you, Carter.”  
  
She smiled and bit his lower lip teasingly. “Good boy, asking so nicely.”  
  
Steve pulled Bucky back against his chest. Giving her space to get into position. His mouth going to Bucky’s neck. “Remember to ask before you finish too, Buck. Otherwise there will be consequences.”  
  
Peggy scooted under Bucky, it wasn’t a particularly graceful move, but with the way her boys were coming apart already, she didn’t think it had to be.  
  
Steve reached around to slid on a condom and help guide Bucky, since his hands were still behind her back. Bucky hissed and jerked at his touch. Peggy smirked. Steve’s hand to feel good after going so long without any stimulation at all for so long. He wasn’t even moving yet. The poor dear was going to lose his mind once he got inside her.  
  
A swear died on the tip of Bucky’s tongue as Steve slid him home, cutting off halfway through a syllable. His mouth opened and closed helplessly; his eyes rolled back in his head. Steve smirked over Bucky’s shoulder, pleased with himself in a way she would call irrational, if Bucky didn’t feel _so damn good._ Steve rocked Bucky’s hips, thrusting him between the two of them. Forward into Peggy, backwards onto his shaft. He huffed, settling into a pace that was pleasant for them and brutal for Bucky.  
  
Peggy's eyes fluttered closed. Her mind focusing on the sounds and sensations of the moment. Steve’s low huffing breaths, Bucky swearing between every other thrust, even her own gasping sighs, all blending together and echoing off the walls. Noises that were completely human, and yet sounded like heaven.  
  
She felt the tightness building between her legs again. She held it off for long moments. She was enjoying herself too want it to end, and she knew when she came, it would push Steve over the edge too, if not both of them. Sensitive from her first drawn out orgasm, with Bucky hitting the perfect spot inside her, there was only so long she could hold out. She wrapped herself around Bucky to hold Steve, muffling a scream against Bucky’s neck.  
  
She had been right. A few strokes after Peggy collapsed back on the bed, Steve moaned and buried himself deep inside Bucky. Taking a few panting breaths, before pulling back out, his condom full.  
  
Bucky whimpered as Steve disappeared behind him and Peggy pulled away in front.  
  
“Learn your lesson, Buck?” Steve asked, catching him before he could collapse. He cradled Bucky against his chest and pulled off his condom.  
  
“Steve...” Bucky moaned letting Steve support him. “Peggy... Damn...”  
  
“It certainly looks like he has.” Peggy rolled to her knees in front of Bucky. Sitting back on her heels, knees wide so she could get close to him. She cradled his balls with one hand, stroking his shaft with the other. “Let’s see.”  
  
Bucky jerked and thrust into her grip. “Sweet fucking—"  
  
Peggy pinched the inside of his thigh, twisting just a little. Maybe he hadn’t learned the lesson. “What was that, pet?”  
  
“Please Carter.” Bucky begged, hanging exhausted in Steve’s hold. “Please, may I fucking cum?”  
  
“That’s better.” Peggy started moving her hands again. “Still a little vulgar, but I suppose I can’t fault you for being who you are. Go on then, pet.”  
  
He splattered all over her face and chest, letting out a strangled noise somewhere between a grunt and a scream.  
  
Steve all but tackled Peggy to get his mouth on her. Licking and sucking until every inch of her was clean.  
  
Bucky fell forward into their pile too. Although exhausted as he obviously was, and with his hands still trapped behind him, he couldn’t do more than nuzzle and pant against their skin  
  
Steve stood up and liberated the handcuff key from around Peggy’s neck. Peggy cradled Bucky’s head against her shoulder, combing tender fingers through his hair as Steve freed him from his restraints. They both took one of his hands and gently massaged the skin of his wrists. His struggles had left red welts there, but they weren’t bad, and with a little care, they would fade by morning.  
  
The soft flannel from Steve’s wash basin got the cleaned up, accompanied by soft kisses. Kisses for both of them tonight, Peggy was pleased to see. Her little prompt early had been all it had taken for Steve to get on board with the entirety of her little fantasy. Although she strongly suspected that it was his fantasy too. Their life was going to be very interesting.  
  
Bucky leaned back against the pillows. His eyes closed as his breathing slowly levelled off. Peggy took in the set of his features. They were slacker than she would like, and his wicked smirk hadn’t returned yet.  
  
Peggy curled her legs under her. Tucking herself close to his side. “Looks like you’re having a bit of a crash, pet. _La petite mort_ feeling a little too much like _la grande mort_?”  
  
Bucky opened his eyes and looked up at her. Softly, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. He really did look absolutely devastated. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
  
Peggy smiled. Was that all? She’d worried that it was a real problem. “An instructive evening for you then.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky frowned and pulled his hand back.  
  
Steve dropped onto the bed and kissed the point of Bucky’s shoulder. “It means she loves you too, jerk.”  
  
“Fuck off, punk.” Bucky’s eyes went stormy and the way he elbowed Steve was less playful than usual. “She’s your girl.”  
  
“And you’re his guy.” Peggy trailed her fingers down Steve’s chest. “Or had you not figured that part out yet? We're keeping you, Barnes. No questions.”  
  
Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re ‘keeping me'? Just like that?”  
  
Steve laughed and tapped a cigarette out of the pack on the bedside table. He passed it to Peggy and lit it for her. Steve might not smoke, but he had been known to enable her bad habit from time to time. “Yeah Buck. Peggy says we’re keeping you. We’re keeping you. At least if you’ll have us.”  
  
Bucky elbowed him again. Softer this time, more playfully affectionate. “Yeah punk. I’ll have you.”  
  
“Although,” Peggy straddled Bucky’s lap. His hands went to her waist, his eyes straight to her breasts and their pert nipples. A quick flick of her eyes to the side told her that Steve was watching her with the same hungry eyes. She took a long draw on the cigarette and blowing a stream of smoke towards the ceiling. “If we’re keeping you, we will have to make sure you are _thoroughly_ housebroken.”  
  
She set the cigarette against his lips and he took a drag of his own without letting go of her waist. Tipping his head back, he blew the smoke at the ceiling the same way she had. His smirk finally returning in full force, although there was something softer around his eyes now. “I don’t think I break very well, doll.”  
  
Peggy smiled and settled back on her heels. “I’ll just have to ride you wild then. But I think you’ll find there are benefits to playing nice with me.”  
  
“God, how am I supposed to get any sleep with you two in my life?” Steve groaned, pressing his face into Bucky’s neck.


End file.
